


sleep while i drive

by dizzy, waveydnp



Series: 2020 charity fics [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: Phil had sent him a text that Dan opened mid-run.I’m gonna have a nap. Head hurts a bitThen, thirty seconds later, he’d sent a second one.Wake me up nicely ;)
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: 2020 charity fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766818
Comments: 28
Kudos: 210





	sleep while i drive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnight_radio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_radio/gifts).



When Dan comes in from his run, all he wants is a shower. 

There’s sweat dripping down his nose and the small of his back. Even his toes feel gross shoved into his trainers with special athletic socks. 

He wants a shower - nice and cold for about thirty seconds, then warm enough to wash the filth from his body. He wants to stand under the spray so long that it would make even Phil appalled (though he probably won’t) and then wrap up in a towel and eat half the kitchen. 

He wants to be clean… and apparently Phil did, too. Because when Dan walks into their bedroom, Phil is starfished naked across the bed snoring lightly, a pile of towels three deep off to the side. 

It’s not a surprise. Phil had sent him a text that Dan opened mid-run.

_I’m gonna have a nap. Head hurts a bit_

Then, thirty seconds later, he’d sent a second one.

_Wake me up nicely ;)_

It’s a nice sight, the rounded curves of Phil’s pale ass in the late afternoon sunlight. Dan pauses, then starts to strip his clothes off. Part of him wants to just… dive right in. 

But he also really does want that shower. 

So he takes it. It’s not the overly long, indulgent thing he’d fantasized about, because knowing that Phil is a few rooms away naked and waiting makes him realize that he’d rather take his time indulging in something else. Something dirty rather than clean.

The cold water is invigorating, and the warm water that follows does nothing to stop his body responding in a physical way to the thoughts he’s having as he washes away the sweat of his grudgingly performed self care.

He gets out after a few minutes and dries himself off hastily. He’s a grown man and sex isn’t exactly a rarity in his life, but this kind, the kind that’s cheeky, a bit naughty even, the kind that makes them both feel like they’re getting away with something - it makes him eager. It means he’s already a little bit hard as he walks back into their bedroom. 

They’ve tried this before. They’ve managed to do it, even, once or twice. But when they were younger Phil’s impatience bubbled over or Dan’s insecurity would surge to the forefront of his mind. Without Phil’s voice gently urging him, telling him that he was doing things right, he’d always wind himself up to a breaking point of needing Phil to reassure him. 

They’re better at things like this now. Phil’s curbed his impulsiveness… well, with some things. Dan’s a whole hell of a lot more confident in himself and in making Phil feel good. 

Fuck, is he gonna make Phil feel good now. He kneels at the edge of the bed. Phil’s skin is pale and smooth and he doesn’t know exactly what he wants to do first, so he leans down a little and squeezes Phil’s cheeks, always and forever a mixture of awed and annoyed that the man’s got cake without doing much more exercise than climbing the stairs to the their apartment and walking to the shop around the corner. Dan forces himself to do proper exercise more days than he doesn’t and his own ass is still as underdeveloped as ever.

Phil tells him all the time that he’s wrong about that, that he’s got the nicest bum, Phil’s favourite bum, in fact. And that’s nice, even if it is a load of shit. 

But Phil’s asleep right now, and Dan’s not speaking any of his insecurities out loud. He’s not even really experiencing any. Phil’s just got a really good ass. He flexes his fingers, pushing the pads into Phil’s flesh. He’s not being delicate about it, because this has never really been about anything literal. If Phil isn’t awake now, he will be soon, and that’s fine. He’ll pretend he isn’t, and Dan will too. 

Because it’s about patience. It’s about trust. It’s about picking and choosing the parts of the kink they like and ignoring the parts that don’t work for them. 

Phil doesn’t stir. Dan leans down and sinks his teeth into the give of his left cheek. He knows what he wants now.

His mouth waters and he lets the grip he’s got turn into a specific hold, thumbs meeting nail to nail in the crease between Phil’s cheeks and pulling them gently apart. Phil would never let him do this if he were awake. He’d be squirming, embarrassed - not with the act itself but with feeling like Dan was staring at such an intimate part of him. 

And Dan is staring. He’s obsessed with it, the puckered skin darker before it fades into the porcelain of the rest of Phil’s skin, light scattering of dark hair. 

He leans down and kisses, no tongue at first, just a press of lips. 

Phil shifts minutely. 

Dan pulls back, then goes back in again with a wetter tongue, tip pointed and teasing over the flesh. Phil is so clean he almost tastes of soap, and Dan makes a mental note to tease him about it later. He may be shy about this particular sex act when he’s conscious, but he obviously wanted it today. It might even have been the reason for his cheeky text and falling asleep on his stomach and not his back. Honestly, he may as well have left a sign on his cheeks that said ‘eat me.’

Dan gets into after this particular revelation. He settles himself on his front and licks flat over Phil’s hole, slow and deliberate. He’s properly hard himself, pressing against the mattress in a way that feels just good enough to take the pressure off. It’d never be enough to get him off, and that’s good. He’s got plans that don’t involve coming before he’s buried himself inside this rim he’s working open diligently with his mouth.

Phil makes a noise when Dan uses his fingers to spread Phil open enough to dip the tip of his tongue inside. It’s quiet and surprised and it goes straight to Dan’s dick, but neither of them say anything.

This is Dan’s favourite part, knowing Phil’s just starting to become aware of what’s happening, knowing that he’s getting a thrill out of being ‘bad,’ just like Dan is. 

He gets his tongue in as deep as it can go - and luckily for Phil, he’s got a very fucking long tongue. Long enough that he can press in and out in shallow thrusts for a few seconds at a time. Phil pushes back against Dan’s mouth a little, clearly wanting more, wanting to be properly tongue fucked. 

Dan gives him what he wants. He makes a greedy noise and goes in harder and faster. He hears a ragged breath muffled against the pillow and it just spurs him on. 

He doesn’t stop until his tongue is aching and he needs to rest it, going back to small kisses around the hole and nuzzling his faintly stubbled jaw against the cheeks. When he pulls back to look again, the sight of Phil is officially too much. Too good, too pretty, too dirty. 

He wants it. He pushes himself up and stretches over Phil’s body and across the bed to grab the lube out of the bedside drawer. He coats his fingers and drizzles more directly down Phil’s crack. No amount is too much when it comes to Phil. He’s a delicate thing when it comes to being fucked. He doesn’t want to feel it the way Dan does.

But that just means Dan gets to take his time. He gets to work a finger in slowly, listening carefully to the noises Phil is trying desperately not to make. He gets to watch the way one finger gradually disappears, the way Phil stretches open enough to eventually take two. 

Dan’s stroking himself lazily with his right hand as he watches his fingers pumping in and out. It’s slow, everything is slow. Slow and slick, and he knows once he gets himself inside Phil’s body properly it’s not going to last more than a minute or two. In all honesty he’s been at least a little worked up ever since he got Phil’s text, and the show he’s putting on for himself right now is gorgeous in its filth. Phil has worked one of his arms under the pillow to clutch it, a detail that does nothing to detract from the hotness of the game they’re playing here. 

He likes when Phil breaks. That’s half the fun, wanting to make it so good for Phil that he forgets he’s supposed to be asleep. 

It happens a little more when Phil pushes his ass up against Dan’s hands, when he shoves his hips back down into the bed. Dan grips onto his hip to still him because he’s not ready to let Phil have that much say in what’s happening yet. He wants to keep the illusion going… just long enough. 

Long enough for him to make sure Phil’s aching for it with how Dan’s rubbing a gentle massage against his prostate. He knows Phil has to be leaking against the bed and right now he loves it. He wants the mess. This is what they both got all clean for, this unspoken agreement to wreck each other. 

Besides, if there’s too big of a wet spot, Phil can sleep on it. 

He keeps going, fucking Phil with a long-fingered dextrous stride until the lube starts to go tacky. He thinks about adding more, but he’s too impatient himself now - he wants more. He wants in, and the lube on his dick is still nice and slippery.

He straddles Phil’s ass, knees bracketing either side of him. He leans forward until the head of his cock presses against Phil’s puffy rim.

This is the part that’s going to drive them both mad. He pushes in slowly, more slowly than he has a right to do. He actually hears Phil whimper quietly into the pillow, but somehow he finds the mental fortitude not to give in to the urge to thrust inside properly. 

He wants it controlled. He wants to watch himself slide in, to watch Phil take him deep and hug him hot and tight. And god - he’s so tight. Dan can feel the rings of muscle, always just a little more maddening than he remembers, like his brain isn’t equipped to process the magnitude of how amazing it is to fuck Phil’s ass.

When he’s finally bottomed out, he can feel his desperation in the way his own muscles are clenched. He’s sweating again and his cock is aching where it’s buried inside of Phil and all he wants now is to fuck fuck fuck like some of animal. 

Phil’s back is long and pale and smattered with freckles, the patterns they make as familiar to Dan as all the rest of him. He lies down on top of those freckles, on top of that expanse of soft pale skin and he takes what he wants. He puts his mouth to Phil’s ear and breathes hot there, tells Phil how pretty he is when he sleeps, how good his ass tastes, how he can’t wait to fill him all the way up. His hips snap against Phil’s ass in a way that wouldn’t be pretty to an outside observer, and maybe that just makes him like it all the more. 

Phil certainly doesn’t have any complaints, either. His body is drawn taut against Dan’s, arms outstretched now and gripping the edge of the mattress. Dan can’t see his face but he knows that look anyway; Phil with his eyes closed, his mouth open, sometimes dampness gathering at the corner of his lips from too much spit and not enough coherence. Dan loves to tease him about that, how he basically drools when he’s being fucked too well, but the teasing has a self-congratulatory edge to it. He gets to do that to Phil. _He_ gets to fuck him that well. 

Maybe this part of him will never really die out. The part that feels predatory fires stoked when he’s balls deep in Phil; he doesn’t own Phil and he doesn’t claim Phil as anything but an equal partner, but the caveman lobe of his brain wants to pump come deep inside of him and know that it means something like _forever_.

He whispers that, too; how no one else can fuck Phil like this. They’re nonsense words in a sex-fueld tone and they make Phil clench around him. 

Phil breaks for real when he whispers, “No one else.”

Dan starts to fuck faster, barely lifting his hips at all as his heart pounds out the pace against the place between Phil’s shoudlerblades where they’re now sealed together by a layer of fresh sweat. He buries his face in Phil’s neck and tastes the salt there as the high he’s been chasing hits. He does indeed pump come deep inside of Phil, and it feels like forever. It feels like all the best parts of giving yourself and taking what someone gives you, someone who knows you down to the core of who you are and loves you anyway. Loves you _because_ they know you.

Usually it’s Phil who gets sappy after sex, but then again, Phil still needs to come.

Dan pulls out without much consideration for being gentle, and Phil grunts to communicate his discomfort, but Dan quickly makes up for it by rolling him over roughly and finding Phil’s cock with his mouth.

The game is over now, and Phil cries out, burying a hand in Dan’s damp curls. He tastes bitter and salty, and Dan sucks him like his life depends on it. He works the base with his fist, a practiced motion he’s gotten down to a science over the course of years and years of experimentation. His own cock has barely started to soften when Phil’s nails scratch his scalp, a wordless warning of what’s about to come.

Dan doesn’t always swallow - even after so many years of this and the familiarity of it sometimes he just can’t be bothered. But right now it feels good in that same almost primal way and he knows Phil likes it when he does. So he keeps right where he’s at with his nose buried in Phil’s pubes and his mouth stretched around Phil’s cock while he feels him go impossibly harder, the pulses as his body works to get there - and then he has a mouthful that he groans happily around. 

He swallows before Phil is really done, and then swallows a second time for the rest and just to wrench a noise out of Phil. He’s always on about how it’s too much as soon as he’s come and - luckily for him - Dan is too tired from exercise and too fucked out from mind blowing sex to put him through much torture today. 

He keeps the hold he has on the shaft gentle as he eases his mouth up, then guides Phil’s flush pink cock to rest against his hip. Phil’s fingers are still in Dan’s hair, petting gently now, but they drop away as Dan crawls up his body. 

“Nice enough wake up?” Dan asks, voice raspy from the blowjob. He’ll need water soon but right now… he just wants to lie here and come back to himself. 

Phil breathes in deeply. Dan can see sweat glistening along the pale length of his neck. “Depends,” he says, eyes staring right into Dan’s with a depth that still makes Dan’s stomach twist. “Did you bring me a coffee, too?” 

Dan yanks the pillow out from under his head and fwaps Phil right in the face with it.


End file.
